<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Quiet Moment by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515330">A Quiet Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Link Wearing Rhett’s Shirt, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Under 200 words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:39:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett wakes early while a pregnant Link sleeps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Quiet Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesha/gifts">kesha</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is basically just fluff. Mpreg warning. Some short, soft preggy Link for @rhettandtwink on tumblr! ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The beginnings of a new dawn tease the curtains, threatening to illuminate the bedroom with golden beams of light, but for now, there is darkness and warmth, and the steady breaths of the sleeping man curled against Rhett’s chest.</p><p>Rhett’s fingers trace Link’s hip and brush against the impressive swell of his middle. He’s so full of life, heavy and round with their baby. He still insists on wearing the same old grey t-shirt to bed every night; the one that used to belong to Rhett, but now stretches tightly over the place where their child grows. It won’t fit at all for much longer, and Rhett won’t let Link feel bad about his body for a second when that happens. He’s doing something precious for them, and Rhett loves him with everything that he has. His other half. His everything.</p><p>Rhett kisses Link’s neck and sighs when he stirs, knowing that he needs his sleep more than ever right now. A hushed apology and a soothing belly rub send Link back to sleep again, but Rhett lies awake and dreams of their future. It won’t be long before two become three, and Rhett has never wanted anything more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>